


I Choose You Deku!

by bluevegetables



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki/Consequences, Based on Pokéfarm stuff, Beware, Bully Bakugou Katsuki, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Hiatus, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Its a good game u should play it, It’s Pokémon clearly things will change, Izuku will smother you with love and affection, I’ll update tags as we go, Just a tiny bit will be based on it, Like there’s hero’s still, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya Izuku/ Shigaraki Tomura/Shimura Tenko is endgame, People will potentially die in this fic, Pokémon have feelings too you know, Pokémon just live in their world too, Pokémon will die in this fic, Protective Midoriya Inko, Sorry Not Sorry, Storyline will be loosely based on Soulsilver/HeartGold, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tenko Shimura is actually a good boi, There will be Albino Pokémon, There will be Melanistic Pokémon, There will be Pokémon with patterns on them, There will be Shiny Pokémon, This fic will be a mix of Pokémon and My hero acedemia, Wonder trading is a thing, because that’s stupid, class 1-a - Freeform, like a pinch or a sprinkle of salt, no one gets legendaries, slowburn, thats how people get other Pokémon from other regions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevegetables/pseuds/bluevegetables
Summary: PokémonAU! That no one asked for.Izuku is four when he gets his first Pokémon.Izuku is four when he loses his best friend.





	1. The gift of giving

**Author's Note:**

> Nani!? A new chapter to my previous fic along with a new fic altogether??
> 
> This fic will follow the storyline of Pokémon Soulsilver/HeartGold game but I’ll add and change things for it to fit into my own story. And yes Pokémon will die in this.
> 
> Yeah so I’ve had this idea stuck in my head for a bit and I wanted to share it with the world uwu still learning the ropes to writing fics but I think I’m doing ok so far lol

Izuku is four when he gets his very first Pokémon.

He and his best friend Kacchan are celebrating his best friends birthday when suddenly both mothers of both boys come out into the kitchen singing happy birthday with a small cake with candles lit on it.

Auntie Mitsuki pulls out a present with a big bow attached to it. “Go on squirt open it!” She looks at her son excitedly.

Katsuki tears open the box quickly before frowning and looking up at his mother. “What is this? I don’t get it.” He pulls out a orange scarf with small flames on it and shows it to Izuku and Inko.

Inko giggles and says “Keep looking that’s not the only thing in there!” She looks at Mitsuki with a knowing look.

Izuku gasps excitedly “Wow Kacchan that’s a nice scarf!” He smiles politely. He totally picked that out a week before his best friends birthday while he and his mom went grocery shopping for ingredients for a birthday cake.

Kacchan nods and digs further into the box before touching something round and rough. Confused he uses both hands to pull it out and shows Izuku.

Izuku squeals in delight “Do you know what that is??” He exclaims loudly.

“Uh yeah a poke egg?” Katsuki is confused at Izukus excitement. “Why an egg? Why not something already hatched or involved I don’t want some ugly round thing to lug around!” He grumps about. Mitsuki snorts at her sons grumpiness.

Izuku is thrilled at the idea of poké eggs, they’re always exciting you never know what you might get in them. “Are you kidding Kacchan?! It’s always so much fun trying to figure out what’s in them! Or what hatches from them I’m so jealous!” He complains while cheering at the idea of what could possibly be in the egg.

Katsuki huffs at him before wrapping the egg in the flame patterned scarf. “Whatever.” He holds it close. “I just hope it’s nothing dumb.” He cuddles with it. Mitsuki holds back a chuckle while Inko giggles with Izuku.

His mother pulls out a box similar to Kacchan except it’s green not orange. “Since it’s Katsukis birthday and you Izuku did so well with your chores these last few weeks Mitsuki and I thought you both deserve something special for his fourth birthday and your behaviour.” She hands him his present and he squeals loudly and hurriedly opens his box too.

Inside was the identical scarf like Kacchan but a dark green colour with light green leafs on it and a poké egg at the bottom like Kacchan’s. Izuku carefully takes it out and wraps it in his scarf. “Look Kacchan we’re matching!” He smiles with stars in his eyes. Both boys excitedly talk about what could possibly be inside the poké eggs.

* * *

A few months pass when Izuku’s world falls apart.

Not only is he diagnosed as quirkless but he also loses his best friend within a few days of each other.

After being told he’s quirkless word spread quickly once he went back to school the next week.

“Quirkless huh? A useless worthless nobody! A Deku is what you are!” Katsuki yelled then stalked off laughing with his other ‘friends’.

Katsuki’s poké egg hatched not to long ago, an Eevee hatched from the egg while Izuku’s stayed home in its incubator. Izuku ran after him.

“Kacchan wait!” He called after his friend. Katsuki spun around his arms lit up with sparks of mini explosions his Eevee stared at Izuku blankly. “Screw off Deku! Who wants to hang with a useless nobody? Not me!”. He shoots off an explosion towards Izuku catching the ends of his green scarf on fire. “Why are you being like this? I thought we were friends?” Izuku cried out. Katsuki’s little following snort and chuckle at him.

“We were never friends to begin with Deku. I only pretended to be friends with you so the old hag could get off my back. You mean absolutely nothing to me. A worthless nobody is what you are, the dirt Eevee and I walk on is more useful then you are”. And with that he walks off again with his Eevee and little gang leaving Izuku trying to put the fire out on his scarf with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Not long after he comes home with his shirt slightly charred and his favourite scarf ruined with his skin full of scratches and bruises had his mother throwing a fit once he closed the front door.

She has a yelling match on the phone for a while before slamming the phone down and calling up someone else.

They talk for a long time before she hangs up and turns to Izuku who comes down from taking a shower and some new clothes on with some good news.

“Baby I have some news for you.” She smiles sweetly. Izuku tilts his head to the side and looks at her. “What do you mean mom?” he asked quietly.

“I just finished talking to your father and he just informed me that they have a job opening where he works. We’re going to be moving and living with him for a bit.” She smiles widely at him. Izuku hasn’t seen his dad before. He left right after he was born with a job opportunity across the sea. He apparently lived in a nice home with a seaside view. He sends letters every now and then.

With this new information he starts to squeal with joy. He’s excited but remembers something. “What about school? And what about your work here? What about Kacchan?? And auntie Mitsuki?” He asks with a frown.

His mom sighs. “I talked to Mitsuki and told her what happened. We’re not on speaking terms right now..As for Katsuki and school you won’t have to worry about them, I’ll deal with the school. Where we’re going you won’t have to deal with them anymore.” She has a sad smile on her face, He knew mom and auntie Mitsuki have been friends for years so it must of been hard for her just like it’s going to be hard for him. “I’ll miss auntie and Kacchan mom..” he mumbles.

“I’ll miss them too but sometimes we need a break from unreasonable people in our lives.. the sooner the better they say.” She bends down and gives him the biggest hug. “Alright we need to plan some stuff before we get to packing, we have a little bit of time before I give my notice in at work, unless I can pull some strings and get us out sooner.” She smiles fondly at him before asking. “Would you like me to make Kastudon?” He shrieks. “Yes!!” Izuku jumps for joy, his bad day momentarily forgotten.


	2. Mama Mama!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku starts to doubt himself as a person, were they right thinking he’s useless? And that no Pokémon would ever want him as their trainer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help myself I had to write another chapter uwu you guys are so awesome thank you so much for Pokémon ideas and who should have what! Also the idea with Mama comes from another fanfic I read years and years ago, it stuck with me so I take no credit for the idea. And also because parental Pokémon is just wholesome.

As much as Izuku wanted to leave this place as soon as possible he couldn’t. His mom needed to finish some paperwork, get a passport for him and give their two months notice to the owners of the apartment complex, not only that but she also had to give her two weeks notice at work right before they moved.

Izuku is still in school but not for much longer, they have about another month if things go smoothly for his mom and the paperwork. His poké egg still hasn’t hatched and he’s getting worried, it’s been long enough for Kacchan and his bully’s to start planting seeds of doubt into his head. ‘_It’s most likely a dud._’ ‘_probably died when it sensed it had such a useless trainer._’ Izuku tried his hardest not to listen to them but it was getting increasingly harder to do every time he heard them speak.

Sometimes during the night he would curl up beside the incubator crying silently to the egg telling it he would love it no matter what shape or form it would take, they are going to be the greatest of friends, he would love and cherish it every moment he would have with it.

Other times he would wake up with red and puffy eyes thinking that maybe they were right it died not wanting to meet him thought of him as useless or stupid.

He cried to his mother one morning convinced that it had died in its egg and that no one not even Pokémon wanted him. His mother was shocked and held him close whispering softly into his dark curls that it just needed more time and that Pokémon loved him. She pulled him out of their hug and wiped at his eyes and spoke softly. “Of course pokémon love you baby, remember the time you helped the elderly lady cross the street with her elderly Torkoal? They thank you profusely about that, or the other time you helped the young man with his heavy groceries to his front door because he sprained his ankle training his Caterpie?” She cooed at him. He smiled embarrassed at forgetting about that. “Y-yeah I remember but..” he sniffles and wipes at his tears. “What if they’re right? What if it never hatches or it hates me or-“ he doesn’t finish his sentence before a low chirp and whistle is heard behind him.

He looks behind him and finds his mothers Pokémon behind him ruffling her feathers and cooing softly at him before waddling towards him and pecking at his hair sweetly. She was a very old Pidgeot and he’s known her all his life and views her as a second mother figure possibly even as a grandmother figure. She was quite old for a Pidgeot. His mom got her as a travelling companion when she went on her Pokémon journey when she was 13. He likes to nickname her ‘Mama Bird’ as she always caws loudly at that.

He strokes her feathers softly and smiles. “Thanks Mama..” he sniffles before burying his face in her feathery chest. She nuzzles the top of his head before nudging him towards the incubator. He walks to it and opens the small door and pulls out the egg. He looks at his mother and mama before speaking. “Do you think we’ve been doing this wrong? Maybe Mama should lay on it? Maybe it needs to feel the love of a mother to hatch? Or even the warm body of a living being??” He questions the egg quietly.

Mama croos loudly and flaps her wings in excitement. Inko wipes tears out of her eyes and nods. “That’s a good possibility Izu, what do you think Mama?” She coos at her beloved companion and the Pokémon has a sparkle in her old eye. Izuku watches the exchange and giggles before walking over to her perch and tilts his head. “If she wants to incubate it herself doesn’t she need a stable nest mom?” Izuku frowns. Did they have anything to even make a nest? Does Mama know how to make a nest?

Inko laughs softly. “Of course baby, Mama had her own babies before.. it may have been quiet a while since her last batch of them but she’s pretty smart when it comes to making comfy nests.” She giggles as Mama pecks at her hair teasingly. Izuku giggles at the affection Mama was giving. Inko stroked her fingers through Mama’s soft head feathers then messaged her beak gently. She gave her Pidgeot a lovingly gaze before stopping and walking down the corridor and opening a closet and pulling out the few towels and spare blankets they haven’t packed yet. “These should do for now” she hummed. She brought two spare towels and one large spare blanket before the Pidgeot got to work. She plucked the blanket and rolled it around for a bit before huffing and waddled over to the spare towels and used them as corners of her makeshift nest.

Izuku watched in awe as she made her nest for the egg. ‘_She’s gonna mother it like crazy._’ He thought. Izuku was bouncing with joy as he and his mother watched. “She’s really good at this mom!” He giggles happily. Inko let out a small chuckle. “She sure is. She’s done this many times before you know. She’s also a mama of many other Pidgeys out there.” She smiles sweetly. “Where’d they all go?” He asked curiously. Inko ruffles his hair before sitting down beside him as the Pidgeot continues her nest work. “They all flew the coop. Or left the nest as many young Pokémon do.” She smiles sadly. “All Pokémon leave their parents at some point, it’s sad but also beautiful to watch, she raised them good.” She looks down at Izuku and continues. “And one day you’ll do the same thing! You’ll be big and strong and wander the world with your Pokémon! You’ll be the best and so will your Pokémon!” Izuku suddenly starts tearing up. “Leave you!? No! I’ll stay with you forever and ever! I’ll even get the strongest of Pokémon and cage us all in to live happily ever after!” He sobs.

Inko lets out a laugh. “Oh baby you can stay with me forever and ever but I’m pretty sure once you get old enough you’ll be sick and tired of me being a mother hen day in day out.” She has tears in her own eyes but smiles through it. “You don’t have to be a trainer if you don’t want to, I tried it and it wasn’t for me. It was fun while it lasted but I prefer working a real job rather then living off the wild it was too much for me.” She lets out a pleasant sigh. “Besides I doubt Mama will let you or that egg of yours out of her sight anytime soon, she may be getting old but her senses are still strong, never forget that we love you so dearly, quirk or no quirk you’ll always be my baby.” She pinches his cheeks and gives him a kiss on his forehead.

He holds his cheek from the slight sting before looking his mom in the eyes. “Do you-Do you think I can still be a hero even if I don’t have a quirk?” He asks quietly. She stops smiling at that and sighs through her nose. “I don’t know baby, I don’t want to lie but..Hero work is so dangerous even with people who have powerful quirks, even with Pokémon at our side things can get ugly pretty easy if you’re not careful, same with being a trainer.” She looks him in the eyes and holds his face in her hands and has a tearful expression. “No matter what happens or what people say, You’ll always be my hero.” She smiles brightly at him. Izuku sobs and holds onto his mother while clutching the egg close.

They spend a good bit holding onto each other before Mama walks over and quietly wraps her wings around her humans, Chirping softly.

* * *

It’s been about two weeks since his confession to his mother about being a hero, he understand the dangers (somewhat understands) that he could be gravely injured but that just ignites his determination on wanting to be a hero that people can look up to during the hardships of villain attacks or to be a beacon of hope for people to count on in times of danger.

Mama was taking her role of egg warmer very seriously. He was over joyed that she was doing this, maybe she wanted to be a mom again? Who knows! Just the fact that she was doing it made him smile brightly.

He was currently walking home from school when he heard someone yell ‘Deku!’ loudly behind him. He tensed up in his spot before slowly turning his head around to see who it was.

Of course it was Kacchan and his gaggle of geese. He snorts under his breath at the small joke he made in his head. “H-Hi Kacchan!” He greets politely with an awkward smile. Kacchan walks up to him with a frown on his face. “Shut up Deku! Quit calling me that!” He snarls at him, his Eevee trotting right behind him with its usual blank look on its face. It impassively watches the events unfold.

He flinched when Kacchan’s palms spark with small explosions. “How can I h-help you?” He squeaks. Kacchan hisses at him. “Why are you looking so stupid with that dopey expression on your face all day? It’s annoying and stupid looking!” He growls out. Izuku sighs. “What? Am I not allowed to have a s-smile on my face? Is it illigal or something?” Kacchan looked at him funny before one of his lackys snorts loudly. “When did Deku grow a pair?” The other chuckled before Kacchan screeches. “The hell did you just say to me?!” He lifts his hand and shoves Izuku while his palms ignite in fire and start to burn his school uniform.

He falls backward and scraps his palms. Tears well in his eyes as he looks up at his ex friend. “What’s gotten into you lately Kacchan? You never act out like this!” He takes a uneasy breath before trying to stand only to have Kacchan hold the front of his shirt and push him back down. “You’ll never be good enough, never be strong enough Deku, it’s a dog eat dog world out here these days, Eevee and I will walk all over you till the day it gets through your thick skull that you’re just a useless Deku.” He snarls before Eevee puffs out aggressively. “In fact.. Eevee teach him a lesson and scratch him!” The Eevee pounces on him and hisses out viciously before scratching his face and digging into his ruined shirt. “Wah!” Izuku cries out and grabs into its front leg and throwing it off of him. He hastily gets up on wobbly legs. He hears a yelp and someone gasp before looking up.

The Eevee was holding its front paw whimpering slightly looking up at Izuku with a smirk before turning to its owner with a pained expression limping towards him. Kacchan eyes screamed murder. “The fuck did you just do to him?!” He yells out before the explosions on his arms tenfold and he runs at him. Izuku lets out a terrified squeak before booking it. ’_Did his Eevee just smirk at me??_’ He questions himself. His legs hurt but he knows if he stops it’ll only hurt more. He runs and runs before skidding around the corner of an alleyway and collapsing behind a garbage can some blocks away.

The alleyway he hides behind is dark enough from the height of the surrounding buildings. His breath is coming in short pants as he holds his hand to his chest trying to calm his heartbeat.

He hears loud foot steps run past his hiding spot and ties to stay as quiet as possible. He hears a shout not far form him. “If I ever catch sight of you again you’ll be sorry for what you did to Eevee!” The footsteps and shouting fade away as Izuku leans into the trash can. He lets out a sign of relief when a few more minutes pass. ‘_It should be safe enough now._’ He thinks to himself before again getting on shaking legs and peeking around the corner of the alleyway.

He suddenly realizes that he doesn’t recognize the area and feels panic well up inside him and whimpers. ‘_Should of paid closer attention to where I was running._’ He wipes his sweaty palms on his legs before shakily walking out of the alleyway.

He can feel eyes on him and it makes him very nervous. He looks around but sees nothing and walks quickly in the direction he thinks he came from. Suddenly a loud crash can be heard from behind him and he shrieks loudly and spins around only to see nothing.

His heart rate spikes and his breathing irregular as he looks around wildly. The sound came from the alleyway he was just in!

He stumbles backwards before turning and bolting it out of there only for another loud sound to come from behind him and he stumbles on his feet before crashing to the ground. He cries and curls into a ball scared out of his wits.

‘_Omg omg omg omg omg I’m gonna die!_’ He thinks frantically before a harsh voice breaks his panicked thoughts. “Gastly what the _hell_ are you doing!” A voice snarls out from behind him. Izuku is too terrified to open his eyes and continues to shiver in fright on the ground.

He feels a small hand on his back before squeaking out in fright. “I ain’t gonna hurt you dummy, my Gastly likes to freak people out so..sorry about that” the voice grumbles before giving it’s Gastly a piece of its mind. “Idiot what have I told you about ambushing babies! Do you want to stay in your poké ball?? Hm??” He scolds the Pokémon. It hisses lowly.

Izuku slowly uncurls himself and opens his eyes to look back at the stranger, what surprises him is that the stranger is just a kid like himself. Only with ruffled dark clothing and a frown on his face. His red eyes look back at Izuku.

Izuku looks at him with sparkles in his eyes. ‘_A Gastly?? That’s so cool!_’ He excitedly gets up and bows deeply at the other boy. “Thank you for saving me!” He says with excitement. Fear long forgotten as he nerds out about the Gastly. The other boy huffs irritatedly. “Whatever pipsqueak, it’s dangerous around these areas without a Pokémon what were you thinking? You were lucky it was my dumb Gastly that found you and not some drug dealer or some wild Pokémon.” He grumbles.

Izuku rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. “S-sorry I was um trying to get home when I was chased..” he mumbles. The other boy looks him over before wiping off dirt and grime on Izuku’s clothes before shoving his hands into his pocket. “Tch, whatever pipsqueak.” He grumbles again. Izuku looks the other over before snorting. “You’re like the same height as me! You’re probably even the same age as me!!” He giggles. The other glares at him before pouting. “Am not! I’m seven and I’m probably like at least two years older then you!” He huffs before glaring at his Gastly who let out a shrill like laugh. “Shut it you!” He barks at the Gastly. It gives him a dopey expression before licking him and swirling around the two gleefully. The older of the two shudders before wiping his face on his sleeve. Muttering a ‘_that was gross_’ it had Izuku giggling into his hands.

The boy in the hoodie sighs. “Are you lost?” He finally manages to look at the other with a bored expression. Izuku blushes and nods. “I don’t know how to get home..” he starts to tear up and the other boy starts to silently panic. ‘_Shit, don’t cry don’t cry_’ he wipes his hands on his pants before shrugging and suggests that he can help walk him home. Izuku does a full 180 and squeaks in delight. “You’d do that for me!? For real!” He laughs and the Gastly shrieks with laughter with him. The hooded boy sighs heavily. “You’ll probably run into trouble if I’m not with you.” He adds grumpily.

Izuku pulls on the others sleeve with his eyes sparkling. “You’re like my hero! Thank you! Thank you!” He chants to the other. The other boy pulls a disgusted face before holding up a hand to calm the other. “Yeah sure whatever quit giving me those creepy baby eyes already.” Izuku huffs. “I don’t have baby eyes!” He argues. The other smirks. “Says the baby.” He smiles when Izuku pouts. “You’re just jealous cuz I’m small and cute!” He crosses his arms and sticks out his tongue at his hero. The hooded boy snorts. “Yeah I’m so jealous of the baby who needed to be rescued from a terribly clingy Gastly.” He mocks.

Izuku continues to spit his tongue out at the other before clinging to his sleeve again. “What’s your name anyways? I’m Izuku! And I’m five! So I’m not a baby!!!” He smiles brightly again doing a 180 on the other before swinging their arms together innocently. The hooded boy sighs heavily before answering. “Tomura.” He replies dryly.

Izuku has a look of wonder on his little face. Eyes sparkling he squeaks. “My hero Tomura!” He squeals and Tomura face palms. Maybe giving him his name was a bad idea. Gastly spits its tongue out at its trainer.

Izuku coos and yells with delight as they walk down the street together, still holding onto the other boys sleeve. The Gastly floats around the two mimicking Izuku’s squeals and coos at its trainer all the while Tomura glares at it.

They finally manage to get back to Izuku’s apartment before his mother hurriedly opens the door and gives him a big hug while scolding him on how late he was. She then notices another with Izuku and looks towards Tomura and shrieks.

Tomura jumps holding his hand to his chest while the Gastly cackles behind him. He turns bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any errors those are mine and mine alone. I have no beta reader so blame me for those. I welcome any kind of constructive criticism for this fic!


	3. Odd Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks with no issues from Katsuki Izuku thought he was in the clear, apparently not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for disappearing like that!! I had surgery on my mouth from a nasty wisdom tooth gone wrong, all I felt for the past few weeks was pain. That and I was sick on top of the surgery so that didn’t help at all.... And I couldn’t concentrate on writing, so here I am!! Kinda better? I wanted to update this forever ago but being in constant pain doesn’t exactly help? Lol so I hope you enjoy uwu

Tomura winces at the mother shrieking at him and turns to the side and his Gastly and lo and behold it’s making weird faces again. He growls at it and pulls out his pokeball. “I’ve warned you time and time again, but did you listen to me? No!” He presses the button on the pokeball and snarls at it when the Gastly returns. “You’ll be staying in there for a long while. I’m not letting you out until you’ve learned your lesson.” He shoves the ball into his pants pocket before bowing lowly. Apologizing profusely.

“I’m sorry for the scare my dumb Gastly gave you, I’ve tried to teach it to stop doing that but I think it’s broken.” He continues to apologize. The woman waves her hands. “Oh no no it’s okay” she laughs awkwardly. “I just didn’t expect a Gastly to suddenly pop out like that!” She smiles and opens the door wider. “Why don’t you come inside? I was about to make some dinner, you’re welcome to stay if you like.” She gives him an opening to join them but he wasn’t so sure, his face was still red from the embarrassment Gastly gave him. And he was probably excepted to be back home by now.

He shakes his head politely and declines their humble offer. “My guardian is probably wondering where I am right now, I wouldn’t want to worry them any more then I already am.” He looks at Izuku and shakes his head. “You should probably take better care of yourself so that this doesn’t happen again. You’re lucky I was in the area when I found you.” He reminds the younger of the two. Izuku nods frantically before pulling Tomuras sleeve and asking for a phone number.

“I-I wanna stay in touch with my hero!” He blurts out. Tomura feels heat rising to his cheeks again before mumbling about how he isn’t a hero. He agreed but only because he couldn’t handle his baby eyes anymore. Izuku is ecstatic about having his number before jumping for joy and pulling out one of his notebooks and handing it to Tomura with a pen.

Tomura writes down the number before giving the notebook back. Izuku flips to the front page and rips it out and hands it to Tomura. “Have mine too!!” He says gleefully. Tomura takes it and folds it into his pocket before giving Izuku a small wave before walking out of the apartment complex and disappearing into the evening.  
  


* * *

  
Back in the apartment Inko and Izuku eat their dinner while Izuku babbles about how he met Tomura his new hero. When they finally finish dinner they put down the utensils and Inko signs heavily before putting Izuku’s hands into hers. “You worry me so much baby, I’m starting to think that maybe we should have Mama with you when you walk home from school.” She speaks softly and turns to the elderly Pidgeot and nods. “I’m sure she’d like to get out every now and then to stretch her wings.” Izuku looks to his mother then back at the Pidgeot and shrugs.

Later that evening Izuku searches for his phone and puts the new number into his contacts. He types out a text and a few moments later his phone buzzes with a new message. His face lights up with delight and texts back hurriedly.

‘_Text me if there’s an emergency only_ _brat.’_

‘_Omg it actually wrks!!!!1_’

‘_I regret this already_.’

‘_U kno I bet mama would luv 2 meet u someday!!_’

‘_??? I already met your mom_’

‘_No!!!1!! Mama!! My moms Pokémon! She’s rlly kewl!!_’

‘_Whatever, shouldn’t you be sleeping? It’s a school night._’

‘_Shouldn’t u??_’

‘_…Stfu_’

‘😜’

* * *

  
A few weeks flew by without incident with Mama by Izuku’s side when she flys him to school and from school. He texts Tomura every night before bed and he’s ecstatic about it. Maybe not Tomura but Izuku has a blast talking to his newfound friend, sometimes on the weekend they meet up when Tomura isn’t busy and his Gastly always seems excited when it sees him.

At one point Izuku asked if Tomura knew if the Gastly was a boy or a girl and Tomuras excellent response was ‘_how should I know what the gender a ball of gas is?_’ Fair enough Izuku said. He sometimes would inquire about his quirk and Tomura would sic Gastly on Izuku and he would squeal loudly at the cold tongue of a Gastly licking him nonstop.

Izuku was humming on his walk back from school and skipping happily when a hand shot out from a nearby alleyway and he squeaked. He turns to the person who grabbed him and he pales. It was Katsuki and his nasty Eevee.

“I still haven’t forgiven you for what you did Deku.” His Eevee snarls from the ground nearby. Izuku shudders in fright, it’s been a while since Katsuki was able to give him a good beat down since the last time he saw him. Mama was busy taking care of the egg for the day as Izuku said he wanted to walk home by himself for today, he wanted her to spend some time with the egg at home.

“K-Kacchan it was self defence! You know you c-can’t just attack someone with a Pokémon if they don’t have one of their own, it’s illegal!” He nervously shakes. He looks at the Eevee and sees a glint in its eye. ‘_Who knew something so tiny could be so evil?_’ It bares it’s tiny sharp teeth and snaps it’s jaws at him.

“I don’t care, you mean nothing to Eevee and I, with my powerful quirk who do you think they’ll believe? All I have to say is that you attacked him first saying you couldn’t handle the pressure of being a pathetic little nothing and took your anger out on my defenceless Eevee.” Katsuki smirks at him and gestures for his Eevee to come closer. “Eevee has a few things he wants to say to you about last time.” He mocks darkly.

Izuku trembles before finding his voice. “I don’t get you K-Kacchan.” He looks to the ground submissively before finding his inner strength and kicking as hard as he can at Kacchan’s groin area before booking it frantically. Katsuki lets out a pained shout before Eevee is hot on his heels snarling viciously.

Izuku had no idea he would grow a pair that day, Maybe his talks with Tomuchan were growing on him.

* * *

  
He pulls out his cellphone and shakily texts Tomura what happened. ‘_Please reply please reply_’ he chants in his head before ducking behind a large dumpster and shuffling as close as he can while curling up to make himself smaller in hopes of not being spotted.

He can hear the sound of Eevee’s paws hitting the pavement and running past the alleyway he hid in before it starts to chirp angrily and runs back to Katsuki.

His phone buzzes after a few moments and signs in relief when Tomura asked where he was. He shakily texts back where he thinks he is before something cold and wet slides on his cheek. He jumps slightly before turning and smiling at the Gastly. “Kinda freaky how easy it is for you to find me.” He pets through it but the Gastly happily takes the affection.

Tomura walks into the alleyway minutes later before sighing heavily. “Thought I told you to stay out of trouble brat.” His hands are shoved into his hoodie pockets. He levels Izuku with an exhausted expression. Izuku nods his head. “And I have but.. Kacchan- I mean Katsuki ambushed me a few blocks away from the school and I uh.. kinda kicked him in the no no touch zone.” He fiddles with his fingers and Tomura stares at him.

Tomura barks out a loud laugh before holding his sides wheezing. Gastly stares at its trainer in confusion before twirling around Izuku happily. When Tomura calms down enough he snorts at him. “N-no no touch zone? What are you five?” He points and giggles at Izuku. Izuku blushes brightly and squeaks out. “Actually I am! What do you call it!!” Tomura just shakes his head and giggles some more. “It doesn’t matter, I needed a good laugh though.” He holds out his hand for Izuku to take and drags him back up. Izuku dusts off his pants before grabbing onto Tomuras hoodie sleeve.

“Can you walk me home please?” Izuku asks after a moment. Tomura nods. “Sure Gastly and I needed a good walk anyways.” And they begin to walk towards Izuku’s apartment complex.

* * *

When they arrive at the apartment Izuku offers Gastly and Tomura to stay for Dinner. “Please stay Tomuchan? I promise Mom makes really good Katsudon!” His mother was already home making dinner by the time they got there. Izuku gave Tomura the ‘baby eyes’ again and he sighed heavily. “Fine just stop it with the baby eyes ok!?” He grouched out. Izuku and Gastly cheered happily.

Izuku unlocks the door with his key and calls out. “Mom I’m home and I brought Tomuchan!!” He can hear his mother in the kitchen and Mama squawk from her nest.

Tomura hesitates at the doorway before taking his shoes off and enters the apartment with Gastly close behind. For once Gastly is quiet and he’s never been happier. Izuku takes his sleeve again before walking them to the living room where a massive Pidgeot sits in a comfy nest on the floor.

Gastly sticks it’s tongue out at Tomura before fading away. Tomura squints where Gastly once was before looking at Izuku who had let go of him and approached the massive bird. “Mama I want you to meet someone special to me.” Izuku speaks quietly to her before softly petting her head feathers. She coos quietly before sitting up and stretching out her wings. Tomura hesitantly takes a step back. He doesn’t know her and she doesn’t know him. She walks slowly to him before bending down to his level and stares him in the eyes. His breath gets caught in his throat and nervously stares back. She coos at him before pressing her beak to his chest and pulls back. ‘_A gentle giant_’ he thinks to himself as he pulls his one hand out of his pocket and slowly raises it to the Pokémon’s face, using four fingers he strokes her beak and she coos happily. Izuku looks like he has tears in his eyes when Tomura looks over when he hears a sniffle. “I knew she’d like you!” He walks over and hugs her. “Thanks Mama.” He sniffles into her feathers.

Tomura feels his face heat up before backing up slightly. Izuku smiles to both ‘Mama’ and Tomura. His mother lets out a gasp in the kitchen before sighing heavily. “Oh you..” Tomura has a sinking feeling he knows what just happened.

The Gastly comes out of the kitchen with a smile on its face before approaching the Pidgeot. It squeals before licking the bird. Pidgeot looks done for the day before cooing back.

Izuku and Tomura watch the exchange before Inko calls saying dinner was ready. Izuku leads Tomura to the table where the food is ready. “Thank you for walking me back home.” He smiles at Tomura.

Tomura huffs before sitting down. “No problem.” He crosses his arms. Inko smiles when she sees the other boy. “Good evening Tomura, will you be staying for dinner?” She asks. He nods. The Gastly twirls around him before looking at the food then at Tomura. “Hah I don’t think so.” He pokes at it. It makes a small cry before hovering over Izuku.

Tomura rolls his eyes at the Gastly before pulling out his pokeball in warning.. “You can’t have people food Gastly, you’ll just slobber over everything and ruin their dishes.” He scolds. Inko covers her mouth to stifle a chuckle before pulling out two dishes. “It’s quite alright, I have some poké food that Gastly might like. Made it myself.” She scoops food into the dishes before setting one on the counter for Gastly and another into the living room for the Pidgeot.

They’re all enjoying a nice and quite dinner before a very loud and very hard knock interrupts them. Muffled arguing can be heard from the other side and Izuku seems to pale considerably. Inko looks to Izuku then to the door. She wipes her hands into her apron and gets up to go to the door. Tomura has a look of confusion along with Gastly.

When Inko gets to the door she sees it’s her old friend Mitsuki who has a nasty scowl on her face, more nasty then usual. “Good evening Mitsuki, how can I help you?” She greets politely. Inko then notices her friends Pokémon Raticate. She tilts her head in confusion. “Is something wrong?” Mitsuki doesn’t usually show up with her Raticate, both knowing each others Pokémon don’t like one another. “Actually yes something is the matter, where’s your brat.” She asks harshly. Inko is not only shocked by what she’s hearing but scowls back at Mitsuki.

“First of all that’s not how you greet someone Mitsuki, second of all my ‘_brat_’ has a name.” She crosses her arms over her chest before noticing Katsuki behind his mother. She feels like this won’t end well.

“Tell that brat of yours to get the hell out here!” Mitsuki snarls in her face, her Raticate snarls back. Inko has been bit by it before when they were younger and her Pidgeot didn’t take to that very well so she’s been wary ever since. “Not until you tell me what’s going on! What’s this all about?” She thought things had been going smoothly for the past few weeks, apparently not.

She can hear shuffling behind her and she’s worried it might be Izuku or Mama, she’s not sure if Mama can handle an attack from Mitsuki Raticate, it’s bite force might do more harm then good, considering she’s so old now.

“Your shitty kid kicked Katsuki on his way home! What the fuck Inko!” She hisses at her. The Raticate chomps it’s teeth together in warning. Inko nervously fiddles with her apron. “I had n-no idea Mitsuki, he just got home not to long ago..besides you and I both know Izuku wouldn’t hurt a fly!” She stammers and looks behind her to find their guest Tomura. His Gastly was missing however.

Katsuki snarls in Inkos face. “I just wanted to talk to him and he kicked me and hurt my Eevee!” He spits out. Mitsuki has her arms crossed over her chest now and glares daggers at Inko. Tomura steps in then and glares at the two blondes before stating what really happened. “Actually you tool YOU attacked Izuku first all those weeks ago, YOU let YOUR Eevee attack him then tried to beat him up after, I suggest you leave before this gets ugly.” He hisses lowly. His Gastly appears out of no where and stares at the Raticate before sticking its tongue out and cackling loudly. The Raticate glares before its fur bristles and it snarls out.

“Unlike you Miss, I don’t have to worry about my Pokémon ‘_kicking the bucket_’ so I suggest you both leave immediately.” He growls out. Inko stares at the boy in shock before looking back at Mitsuki. Her friend looks pissed at being told off by strange child she’s never met. She grabs onto Katsuki and pulls her lips back and practically hisses out at Inko. “This isn’t over Inko, I expect an apology from Izuku.” And she walks away from the apartment with her Raticate close behind.

Inko holds a hand to her chest and looks at Tomura with tears in her eyes. “You didn’t have to do that for us Tomura, I had it handled.” She speaks quietly, the boy looks up at her and shrugs. “Gastly was getting agitated and I came over to check on you.” He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. The Gastly squeals at the two and licks Inko affectionately. She giggles and pets the ball of gas. “Thank you” she quietly thanks the Pokémon and the boy. “Let’s get back to dinner shall we?” The boy and his Pokémon nod their heads and head back in, she knew this was far from over.


	4. Pokébattle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Tomura go for a walk when they’re suddenly confronted into a Pokémon battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit* Should be fixed now  
—  
Sorry for the long wait, lots of stuff happening irl so enjoy!!
> 
> Also there’s probably like a million mistakes so sorry about that.
> 
> Also I have no idea if ghost types are immune to normal & fighting type moves? If they are please tell me so I can fix that.
> 
> I’m no expert on poke moves .3.;

It’s been over three months since Izuku’s mom declared that they will be moving back in with his father. Three months of hell for five year old Izuku but three months of hard work trying to hatch his poké egg with Mama, and three months of budding friendship with Tomuchan and his Gastly.

Izuku promised himself he wouldn’t cry when moving day came, but it was fast approaching and he was starting to stress out about it. He didn’t want to move if it meant losing Tomura as a friend. He’d take bullying that the Bakugou family were dealing if it meant more time with Tomura.

So when Friday finally rolled it’s lazy bum around his mother walked into his nearly empty bedroom minus the small futon in the corner and sat him down for a talk.

Izuku was so absorbed into drawing a picture for Tomura that he didn’t notice his mother until she sat right down beside him. “Hey Izu, how are you?” She runs her hand into his soft green curls and looks over onto the piece of paper he was currently drawing on. “Just drawing a picture for Tomuchan.” He replies quietly. She smiles and pulls her hand away. “It looks amazing, I’m sure he’ll love it, but I have some news to update you on Izu.” She watches as he puts the crayons down and looks at his mom sitting beside him. “What is it?” He asks tilting his head to the side.

“Our moving date is next week, I’m also pulling you out of school this week as well, just thought maybe you and Tomura can hang out a bit more until it’s time to say goodbye.” She has a sad smile on her face when Izuku started to tear up.

“I-I don’t want to move anymore, I’ll take Bakugou’s bullying if it means to stay friends with Tomuchan!” He hiccups with fat tears rolling down the sides of his freckled cheeks. His mother gasps and holds him tight. “Midoriya Izuku! Don’t say that!” She says in a worried tone.

“I know it’s been tough but bullying doesn’t solve anything, we’ll figure out a way for you and Tomura to stay in touch I promise you!” She rubs his back soothingly as he hiccups and cries quietly.

* * *

During the week he had off so his mom and him could pack up the last bit of their stuff he invited Tomura over every night for dinner and so they could hangout as much as they could before he moved away for good.

Tomura was currently at his apartment during the day having a drawing contest to see who could draw Pokémon the best, so far Izuku was in the lead as Gastly made it its mission to drool and ruin Tomuras pages. He swatted at the Gastly before groaning loudly and laying flat on his back. “I give up, it won’t stop drooling and escaping its pokéball. I don’t know what to do.” Tomura let’s out a frustrated sigh.

Izuku perked up with a thought. “Why don’t we go to the park and get some fresh air? Maybe that’s what Gastly wants?” He suggests. Tomura huffs. “I swear if that’s what you wanted this entire time I will personally make it my mission to seal you in the pokéball for good Gastly.” He threatens the Pokémon while pointing at it. Gastly spins around Izuku excitedly before sticking its tongue out at Tomura.

Tomura gets up from the floor while Izuku cleans up the pages and crayons and sticks them in a bag before joining him out in the hallway.

Izuku spots his mom brushing Mama and explains that he and Tomura were going to the park to play. She smiles and nods and tells him to be home by 5 PM sharp and that Tomura and his Gastly are welcome to stay for dinner too if they want.

Tomura calls back that he’ll make sure to bring Izuku back safely before he shuts the apartment door behind them and walk out of the apartment complex and towards the nearest playground.

The sun is high in the sky while they walk down the street as Pidgeys fly out of the way from pecking at scraps on the ground, a stray Meowth hisses in a nearby alleyway while Izuku babbles about how he struggled drawing the last picture in their contest.

Tomura grumbles about how Gastly kept ruining his stuff while said Gastly snickers and floats around happily.

Izuku is walking along with Tomura and his Gastly asking him about what other Pokémon he would add to his team if he ever became a Pokémon trainer when the three of them suddenly hear a shout ahead of them. Izuku freezes in his tracks and looks up to where he heard the shout.

“The hell are you doing here shitty Deku?” Katsuki’s voice breaks the happy atmosphere around him and Tomura. Izuku gulps and takes a step back. “Taking a walk..” he replies. Katsuki glares and whistles loudly from where he’s standing. “Thought I told you to stay away Deku.” He bites back harshly. His Eevee suddenly bounds up to its owner and bristles its fur and snarls angrily at them.

Tomura decides to pipe up from where he was. Hands in his hoodie pocket he glares from under his hood and snorts. “And what’s it matter to you blondie? I’m pretty sure it’s legal to take a walk, or are you the fun police now?.” He replies lazily. Katsuki bunched his hands into fists and angrily shouts back “Shut your fucking ugly mug up!! I’m not talking to you creep!” Katsuki yells.

Tomura shrugs. “Whatever, c’mon Izuku lets go somewhere else that isn’t infested with tiny dick syndrome.” He turns and walks away. Izuku snorts then covers his mouth and giggles. Katsuki lets out explosions on his hands before declaring. “Fuck you! I challenge you to a battle right here right now!” He screeches at Tomura. Tomura slowly turns around with a smirk under his hood. “Are you sure about that?” He mocks. Katsuki bristles and shouts back. “Hell yes I’m sure! I’ll beat you and your Pokémon into a bloody pulp for talking down to me you creepy fuck!” Tomura looks to Izuku. “Stay behind me, this might get ugly.” He warns Izuku. Tomura calls Gastly. “Gastly I choose you!” And points in the middle of the street where it’ll fight Katsuki’s Eevee.

Izuku looks at Katsuki then Tomura.. “But you need a trainers pass to battle people!” He squeaks from where he stands behind Tomura.

Tomura smirks. “Luckily I already have mine.” Izuku looks at him shocked. “What? Really??” Tomura just shrugs. “Sure do, got mine a while ago, I can officially do Pokémon battles..” And he turns back to Katsuki who was fuming.

Katsuki looks at his Eevee.. “Eevee show those worthless fucks what you got!” And his Eevee darts into the street where Gastly is.

Both Pokémon are on their respective sides when Tomura calls the rules. “Alright since this is a Pokémon battle I expect some cash from your sorry ass once I’m finished with you.” He crosses his arms over his chest while Katsuki fumes on the other side. “And I expect you to do the same!” Katsuki snarls. Tomura calls the cash limit of what both will owe once the battle ends. It turns out to be a high price between the two of them, about 2500 yen each. “Hope you brought your big boy pants kid, cuz your about to get wrecked.” He smirks. Katsuki scoffs and shouts out. “Eevee use bite!” His Eevee charges towards Gastly with its fangs bared and claws unsheathed.

Tomura quickly follows up. “Gastly dodge then use Lick!” He shouts after his Pokémon. Eevee runs up to Gastly and right as it’s about to chomp onto Gastly it’s suddenly smacked in the face with a big wet tongue. Katsuki growls in anger. “Eevee use Iron Tail!” Katsuki’s Eevee quickly recovers and jumps into the air and whacks Gastly as hard as he can with its Iron Tail.

  
Gastly shrieks as it’s hit with Iron Tail to the face before hissing out at Eevee. Eevee jumps back down with a glint in its eyes before Katsuki cheers and shouts out at him again. “Use it again!” Eevee jumps into the air ready to whack Gastly when Tomura calmly calls back to Izuku “Cover your mouth and nose Izuku!” Then turns back to Gastly and shouts a new order for Gastly. “Gastly, use smog on the fugly thing!” And Gastly happily cackles before spewing out a purplish mist from its body. Katsuki tried to warn his Pokémon but it’s to late. “Eevee look out!” His Eevee is hit full force into the purplish smog and it coughs and hacks for breath before retreating the affected area. Katsuki looks ready to kill someone. “You’ll fucking regret that creep!” He shouts. Tomura shrugs. “You requested a Pokémon battle, I’m playing fair and following the rules you little bitch baby.” He smirks and orders Gastly to do it again. “Again! Use smog!” Gastly grins and spews more smog into the area. Tomura is grinning widely as Eevee tries to evade the toxic smoke. Suddenly Katsuki calls Eevee back. “Eevee that’s enough! Return!” Katsukis Eevee turns and runs back to his owner.

Tomura laughs out loud. “What? Can’t handle the pressure?” He mocks and Katsuki grins back and laughs. “You wish freak!” Katsuki throws out a pokéball and out lands his new Pokémon on the battle field. Izuku was not expecting that. ‘_Wait when did Katsuki get another Pokémon?_’ Izuku wonders.

The new Pokémon slams it’s fists into one another and garbles out a shriek. Izuku covers his ears and looks back up. It was a Geodude! Where the heck did Katsuki find that?! Katsuki shouts at his Pokémon. “Attack with everything you have!!” Katsuki screeches and the Geodude complies. It throws itself at Gastly and thrusts one of its arms into the air and throws sand right in Gastlys face.

Gastly squeals and shakes it’s blobby body around trying to get the sand out of its eyes. Tomura scoffs and yells “Use Hypnosis!” And it does but misses. Katsuki laughs loudly. “Again!!” The Geodude complies to its trainers request and throws more sand at the Gastly. Tomura growls out. “Dodge then use Hypnosis!” The Gastly tried to dodge but is too slow and gets another face full of sand. Katsuki is cackling madly from where he is. “Geodude use Thunder Punch!” Geodude readies itself before throwing a nasty punch towards Gastly and hitting it directly.

Tomura bites his bottom lip and curses under his breath. “Gastly use lick!” Gastly slowly recovers from the electric hit and flies around the Geodude and slams into the face of the opponents Pokémon with it’s wet tongue.

The Geodude shivers and becomes paralyzed. Tomura grins and shouts “Now use Hypnosis!” and Gastly shrieks out a wail and the Geodude is suddenly swaying where it sits. Katsuki palms explode and he shouts profanity’s and curses out his Pokémon. “You little shit! Geodude use Thunder Punch again!” It continues to sway in its spot before trying to punch Gastly again. Geodude’s punch fazes through the Gastly. Katsuki snarls and throws Eevee back in. “Go for Deku Eevee! I’m sick of this already!” He commands his pokemon. Izuku pales and squeaks.

“B-but that’s not how pokemon battles work!” Izuku argues and before he can turn and run for it Tomura pulls out a blue pokeball with two red stripes on it. “Get out here and protect him!” He flings the pokéball in the air and a Zubat appears!

Izuku watches in awe. ‘_Did Tomura always have a Zubat?_’ he thinks in awe. The Zubat flaps about before hovering over to Izuku’s side to defend him from the rabid Eevee. “Zubat use Supersonic on that Eevee! Gastly use curse on Geodude!” Tomura points and shouts at the opponent’s pokemon. Gastly suddenly shoves what looks like a pin into its body and slams it into its ghostly form. Suddenly Geodude has a pin that shows up on its body doing the exact same thing that it did to Gastly.

Katsuki shrieks. “What the fuck!?” His Eevee continues to try and get at Izuku but Zubat flies up high and shrieks at the Eevee and stuns him. It flys back at Izuku and bares it’s fangs at the Eevee.

Katsuki shouts out orders to Eevee. “Move! Get going!! Teach him a lesson!” Eevee shakes itself and returns to attacking Izuku and Zubat. Tomura calls out. “Use wing attack!” And Zubat flies quickly to Eevee before slicing at him with a wing. Eevee shrieks in pain and falls to its side. Katsuki starts running across the battle field towards Izuku and Zubat while Geodude continues to battle Gastly and Tomura. “You’re so fucking dead!” He shouts. Tomura wraps up the battle with Geodude just as it faints unable to battle anymore. And orders Gastly into its pokéball and for Zubat to continue protecting Izuku.

Just as Katsuki reaches for Izuku, Zubat flies up to Katsukis face and starts to scratch the hell out of him. Eevee lifts his head off of the ground and growls fiercely at Zubat.

Tomura rushes up to them and shoves Katsuki to the ground before grabbing onto Izuku’s shirt’s sleeve and running off with him. Tomura looks back and shouts “You suck at battling by the way!” And rushes them around the corner disappearing with Zubat flying right behind him.

Katsuki gets up from the ground and presses on his pokéball to return Geodude. “Motherfuckers!” He curses before picking up Eevee and heading to the nearest Pokécentre.

* * *

Izuku huffs and puffs when they finally stop and rest. “That was crazy Tomuchan!” He excitedly exclaims. Tomura chuckles breathlessly as his Zubat settles onto his shoulder. “Not gonna lie I wasn’t expecting to see him there. Tomura confesses. “I agree!” Izuku replies. He smiles and reaches out to the Zubat. “Thank you for protecting me.” He smiles shyly while the Pokémon preens at the attention it’s given.

Tomura just shrugs and pets Zubat. “You did good.” He nods to his Pokémon and they continue on their walk to a different park. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched from the shadows of a nearby alleyway.


	5. IRL UPDATE / LEAVING

IRL updates *WILL DELETE THIS AND UPLOAD ACTUAL CHAPTER ONCE ITS COMPLETED*

  
I’m going to be taking a step back for a little while. idk when I’ll be back, My elderly cat needs to be put down (I’ve had him for 17 years) his health has taken a nosedive over the course of a few weeks and it’s freaking me and my family out, I don’t want him to suffer so the best course of action is to put him down. I don’t want to but I also don’t want him to suffer so..

I’m not in a good headspace right now but I felt a need to explain why I won’t be updating anytime soon.

I personally don’t like authors just up and leaving with no explanation and abandoning their works but I do understand that IRL can get messy out of no where so that’s why I’m giving those who ( at least the few who do ) care an explanation as to why I won’t be very active for a bit.

I am not and I repeat NOT abandoning my work! i’m taking a step back to grieve.

When will I be back? I when the pain of putting down your friend you’ve had since you were literally a toddler decides to find a new home to fester elsewhere.

  
Thank you to those who understand, cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any spelling mistakes that’s on me, I got no beta reader.
> 
> I take constructive criticism as well!  
Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
